L'Empereur (Chapitres 1 à 6)
by THE UNIC CORN
Summary: Ceci est le résumé des derniers évènements qui me sont arrivés: j'ai été transporté dans une autre dimension, je me suis rencontré moi-même et découvert que, dans la dimension dans laquelle j'ai été transporté, il y a un Empereur Planétaire, et, le comble de l'horreur, Slenderman, la créature mystérieuse du jeu, existe! Je vous le garanti: si vous savez lire vous aimerez ce livre!


L'EMPEREUR

CHAPITRE 1 : J'AI UN FACE-À-FACE AVEC MOI-MÊME

Cette journée devait être la plus belle première journée des vacances d'été de ma vie, je m'étais levé à 9h30 du matin, (je me lève vers 8h30 normalement) j'étais en train de massacrer mon frère, Steven, à Halo 4, ce qui n'arrivait que TRÈS rarement, et, en après-midi, j'allais aller au cinéma avec Rachel, ma meilleure amie.

J'allais à la même école qu'elle, c'était là que nous nous étions rencontrés, en première année du secondaire, nous sommes rapidement devenus de très bons amis. Nous sommes amis depuis maintenant près de quatre ans. Nous entamions notre quatrième année du secondaire, mais elle et moi nous comportions encore comme des enfants, ensembles.

C'aurait du être une journée parfaite. Ça aurait du l'être…

« Charles! Tu triches! Arrête de tout le temps me tuer! Cria mon frère, rouge de colère. (mon frère est assez susceptible, au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas comprit.) **

« C'est pas ma faute si t'est un LOOSER aujourd'hui! Lui répondis-je, juste pour l'énerver encore plus.

RAAAAAAHH! ENCORE?! Hurla-t-il de rage alors que la partie se terminai pour moi.

HA! HA! Je suis meilleur que toi, et toi, tu es totalement nul! » Me moquai-je.

Bien sûr, ce n'était pas par méchanceté que nous nous injurions, c'était ce que nous nous amusions à appeler : « insultage » amical. Ma mère interprétait cela comme de l'amour fraternel, mais nous étions, sommes, et serons, toujours en désaccord avec elle.

Sur ce, la sonnerie de l'intercom du téléphone (elle était différente de celle d'un appel ordinaire) interrompit notre joyeuse conversation*. Je devinai avec déception que c'était ma mère qui nous appelait pour nous demander de sortir de notre « grotte d'hommes des cavernes ». (C'est ainsi qu'elle appelait notre sous-sol, parce qu'on y restait des heures, à peine plus actif qu'un homme dans le coma, à jouer aux jeux-vidéos.)

« Allo?

Montez manger, et tout de suite, je ne veux pas avoir besoin de vous le rappeler, OK? Me dit ma mère.

Raaaah… mais j'ai pas envie de monter…

Eh bien, tant pis pour toi! Tu as besoin de manger, tu es maigre comme un clou!

Bon, d'accord… j'arrive… Dis-je à contre cœur.

*Il y a longtemps que ma mère a renoncée à s'époumoner pour nous demander de monter…

**N.d.A. Vous n'imaginez pas comment mon vrai frère a réagit quand il a lut ce passage…

Et c'est à ce moment-là que ma plus-belle-journée-au-monde fut gâchée. Car au moment où je prononçai cette phrase, mon frère disparut. La manette de la Xbox 360 était devant moi, sur le divan, la télévision, éteinte, et mon pot de Nutella (j'aime tellement le Nutella que j'en mange à la cuillère) avait quitté mes mains je ne sais trop comment, et, juste au moment où je pensais être au summum de l'incrédulité, je tombai nez-à-nez avec… Moi même.

CHAPITRE 2 : JE DISCUTE AVEC MON HÉRO

Comment auriez-vous réagit en voyant un double de vous-même, alors que votre frère viens de disparaitre, hmmm? Eh bien, moi, j'utilisai la technique de l'opossum… C'est-à-dire, je fige… Le problème, c'était que, comme la personne se tenant devant moi se trouvait être moi-même, nous avons eut la même idée en même temps… Pendant un instant, il y eut un silence de mort insoutenable. Finalement, il brisa le silence en hurlant de terreur, me terrorisant encore plus qu'il ne l'était lui-même:

AAAAAAHHHH! Nos deux cris combinés ne formèrent qu'un seul et unique hurlement de terreur.

MAIS TU ES QUI, TOI!? Hurlai-je à pleins poumons.

ET TOI, D'OÙ TU SORS!? Me répondit-il, hurlant tout aussi fort.

CHARLES, EST-CE QUE ÇA VA? Cria la voix de ma mère, inquiète, j'avais pourtant l'impression que sa voix était légèrement différente.

Oh-oh… dit alors mon double, déconcentré par l'interruption soudaine de ma mère.

Je suis Charles Mayrand. Dit-il encore, mais d'une voix plus calme, comme si ne pas inquiéter sa mère (ou la mienne, ou celle des deux… Peu importe) était plus important qu'une rencontre avec lui-même…

Comment!? Moi aussi! M'écriai-je.

Mais comment peut-il y avoir deux Charles Mayrand? (Il paraissait plus étonné qu'effrayé, mais il restait tout de même assez méfiant à mon égard.)

Je ne sais pas, je jouais aux jeux vidéo avec mon frère, et, tout à coup, PAF! je me retrouve ici! Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je fais ici… Ça n'a aucun sens! Dis-je, calmé.

J'étais bien sur inquiet, et, bien sur, j'avais peur, mais, voyez-vous, je suis quelqu'un pour qui les émotions négatives (peur, tristesse, déception, etc.) sont normalement inexistantes, mais, lorsque je suis triste ou effrayé, ça ne dure normalement pas très longtemps. Si vous pensez en ce moment que je suis un genre de sociopathe qui n'a pas d'émotions, détrompez-vous, tenez, voici la logique que j'utilise pour contrôler mes émotions : si une émotion ne m'est pas utile sur le moment, je m'en débarrasse. Aussi, pour moi, toutes les émotions positives sont utiles, et cela en tout temps.

Donc, tu prétends venir d'un autre monde? Me demanda-il.

Si c'était le cas, je dirais plus une autre dimension. Lui répondis-je.

Mais comment serais-tu parvenu ici, je veux dire, dans cette dimension?

Une sorte de trou noir? Proposai-je.

Ou peut-être un portail…

Hum… ça m'étonnerais beaucoup, je ne crois pas aux portails, ça sous-entendrait que la « magie » ou peut importe comment tu l'appelle, existe… Dis-je, septique.

Et alors? Me demanda-t-il, apparemment perplexe par rapport au fait que je doute de l'existence de la magie.

Attend… Tu ne vas pas me dire que dans cette dimension, la magie existe?! M'écriai-je, complètement perdu.

Mais oui, elle n'existe pas dans ton monde? Me demanda-t-il, surpris.

Mais bien sur que non!

Ah… Vous êtes chanceux… Dit-il sur un ton qui ne me plaisait pas, pourtant, je voyais à son expression qu'il n'allait pas m'en parler, du moins, pas pour le moment.

Donc, ce serait de la magie qui m'aurait transportée dans votre univers? Mais qui voudrait m'emmener dans votre monde, et surtout, pourquoi? Ça n'a absolument aucun sens!

Hmmm… Eh bien, en fait il…

CHARLES QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS? À QUI PARLE-TU? Cria ma mère avec un ton d'inquiétude dans la voix.

PERSONNE! JE PARLE TOUT SEUL, JE JOUE À LA XBOX! Répondit mon double en criant, puis, se tournant vers moi, Il faut qu'on trouve pourquoi tu es ici!

On va trouver, on est deux génies, après tout, puisque nous sommes pareils et que je suis un génie! Lui répondis-je, plutôt de bonne humeur malgré la situation assez délicate.

Mais c'est totalement vrai! J'ai l'impression que nous allons bien nous entendre, toi et moi. Me dit-il.

Toute trace de méfiance avait disparu de son visage, il avait même l'air de me trouver sympathique! J'avais gagné un allié, et pas n'importe lequel, un deuxième Charles Mayrand!

CHAPITRE 3 : L'EMPEREUR

Bien, où va-tu dormir, maintenant? Me demanda mon double.

La chambre d'amis me conviendra à merveille, Charles. Lui répondis-je.

Appelle-moi Charly.

Euh, d'accord, mais pour la chambre d'amis, je peux dormir dedans?

Mmmm… Oui, ça devrait… La télévision nous interrompit alors en s'allumant d'elle-même.

C'était les nouvelles, et, chose totalement incongrue, « Charly » avait totalement cessé de me parler, en fait, on aurait dit que je n'existais plus du tout à ses yeux! Une chose totalement inacceptable! Quel culot! Oser m'ignorer, moi, la plus belle, la plus intelligente et la plus drôle de toutes les personnes de ce monde! Pour oser m'ignorer ainsi, il fallait que ce téléjournal soit une question de vie ou de mort! Je décidai donc de me calmer et de voir se qui pouvait bien détourner l'attention de ma sublime personne.

_Mesdames et messieurs, voici notre valeureux, notre magnifique, notre royal, Empereur Planétaire!_ Commença le présentateur avec ferveur.

Vous avez un empereur planétaire? Demandai-je à Charly.

Oui, pourquoi, vous n'en avez pas? Me demanda-t-il.

_Mesdames et messieurs, notre merveilleux Empereur a un message à vous transmettre!_ Continua-t-il, il semblait terrifié, comme si l'Empereur allait le réduire en bouillie s'il n'était pas assez convainquant et ne démontrait pas assez de ferveur. Il suait à grosses goutes alors que l'Empereur n'était même pas encore là.

L' « Empereur Planétaire » apparut alors à l'écran. Il était grand, il devait mesurer dans les 2 mètres, il avait des cheveux noirs grisonnants, des yeux gris brillants au regard d'acier, perçant comme s'il lisait en vous, un visage carré et la peau pâle. En bref, il imposait…

_Citoyens et citoyennes du monde, une nouvelle loi vient d'être ajoutée à la Constitution Du Monde! Cette loi stipule que toute forme de résistance à mon autorité, qu'elle soit directe ou indirecte, sera punie par la peine de mort! Je récompenserai aussi toute dénonciation d'un tel acte de la modique somme de 25 000 dollars!_ Clama-t-il_._

Mais c'est horrible! Comment cet homme est-il devenu Empereur?! Demandai-je à Charly, indigné.

Il est le seul capable de pratiquer la magie, il a un pouvoir total, et grâce à cette loi, il espère probablement éliminer les rebelles… Me répondit-il, défaitiste

CHAPITRE 4 : UNE RENCONTRE…BRUTALE

Ça faisait à peine 24 heures que j'étais arrivé dans cette dimension et je commençais déjà à m'habituer, Charly et moi avions décidés que je dormirais dans notre yacht quand eux dormiraient à la maison, et vice-versa. Nous nous rencontrerions à tous les jours après que Charly soit rentré de l'école. Et cela dura environ une semaine et demie, jusqu'alors, nous avions été très discrets, mais, avec l'habitude, notre vigilance c'était quelque peu relâchée. Nous étions en train de marcher ensembles lorsque j'ai remarqué qu'un homme nous suivait, il était vêtu d'un manteau noir, de pantalons noirs, d'un chapeau noir, le genre « agent secret ». Je fis part de mes inquiétudes à Charly :

Tu as vu ce mec en noir? Il nous suit depuis un bon moment, là… Dis-je, stressé.

Ouais, je l'ai vu, il nous suit depuis environ deux kilomètres, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment… Me répondit-il.

Il faut qu'on vérifie si il nous suit réellement… Accélère, s'il accélère, c'est qu'il nous suit.

Nous accélérâmes, l'homme fît de même, lorsque, au tournant de la rue, nous nous retournâmes pour voir où était l'homme, mais il avait disparut.

Eh bien, finalement, il ne nous suiv… Je n'eu pas le temps de finir ma phrase, je reçu un coup derrière la tête, juste avant de m'évanouir, j'eu le temps de voir Charly s'écrouler près de moi.

Lorsque je me réveillai, Charly était près de moi, il discutait avec une jeune fille. Nous nous trouvions dans une pièce carrée d'environ quatre mètres de côté, il n'y avait qu'une seule fenêtre, et je vis que, dehors, le soir tombait. Ça devait faire plusieurs heures que j'étais évanouis. Je me rendis alors compte que je connaissais la voix de la personne avec qui Charly parlait : c'était Rachel!

Rachel?! C'est toi?! Lui demandai-je, sous le choc.

Tiens, c'est toi, le deuxième Charles? Me demandât-elle.

Je…Oui, mais que fais-tu ici? Lui demandai-je, confus.

Je suis le chef des rebelles. Dit-elle.

QUOI!? TOI!? M'écriai-je

Oui, moi, pourquoi ça t'étonne tellement?

Je… d'où je viens, tu es… différente…

Différente comment? Me demanda-t-elle.

Euh… tu sais quoi? changeons de sujet, vous avez l'air de vous connaitre, tous les deux, comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés? Leur dis-je, gêné, je ne voulais pas offenser la Rachel de cette dimension (qui m'avait l'air d'une fille qui pouvait me zigouiller si j'étais impoli, mais je me trompais peut-être)

On allait au même _centre d'instruction_. À l'entendre, on aurait dit qu'un centre d'instruction ressemblait à une prison. Dans le doute, je lui posai la question.

C'est quoi, au juste, un « centre d'instruction »?

Le nom le dit, c'est un où on t'apprend à suivre des instructions. Dit-elle, dégoutée rien qu'à en parler.

Eh bien, quelle enfance heureuse les enfants doivent avoir, dans votre monde! Dis-je, sarcastique.

Ouais, remplie d'arcs-en-ciel, de joie et de bonheur! Me dit Charly, pince-sans-rire.

Mouais… c'est ça, fermez-la, les gars. Elle faisait semblant d'être fâchée, mais on voyait bien qu'elle se retenait de rire.

Bon, d'accord, mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici, au juste?

Eh bien, (elle avait retrouvée une expression neutre, sans émotion) il se trouve que Charly fait partit des rebelles, et je voulais lui parler j'ai donc envoyé un agent le chercher, mais, ne pouvant pas reconnaitre le bon, il a emmené les deux.

Alors, quand tu veux parler à quelqu'un, tu le fais enlever? Demandai-je, surpris.

Il ne faut pas que les gens sachent où le QG se trouve. Dit-elle.

Elle a raison, Charles, la dernière chose qu'on veut, c'est que l'Empereur nous trouve. Me dit Charly.

Ah, ouais, effectivement, ça ne serait pas une très bonne chose, mais ça ne répond pas à ma question… Que fait-on ici? Lui répondis-je.

Ah, oui… Charly voulait me parler de toi, et, comme il est notre meilleur espion et notre meilleur stratège, je me suis demandée si tu n'aurais pas les mêmes compétences que lui.

Et comment comptes-tu vérifier cela? Dis-je, méfiant.

Eh bien, je voulais te faire passer des tests physiques et psychologiques pour vérifier tes compétences. Dit-elle.

J'ignore pourquoi, mais je sentais dans son regard (pourtant inexpressif) que ces tests n'avaient rien de faciles, pourtant, je me sentais capable de tout. Quelqu'un de normal serait probablement en train de pleurer roulé en boule dans un coin, mais, pas moi, je ne sais trop pourquoi, je me sentais plutôt bien… C'était comme si j'étais enfin à ma place, je me dis alors que c'était plutôt paradoxal que je me sente à ma place dans un monde qui m'était totalement inconnu, non?

CHAPITRE 5 : « CHUCK NORRIS » AURAIT PU ÊTRE MON COLLÈGUE

Bien, commençons les tests! Dit Rachel, avec un nouvel entrain qui m'inquiétait. Nous allons commencer avec les tests psychologiques.

Elle m'emmena dans une grande pièce blanche remplie d'étranges machines que je n'avais jamais vues. Des espèces d'énormes tentacules visqueux semblaient sortir de l'une d'entre elles, je me rendis alors compte qu'en fait, les tentacules ne sortaient pas de machine, ils y étaient connectés! Ils attrapaient de la nourriture qui passait devant eux, sur un tapis roulant, pour ensuite les fourrer dans une sorte de bec-mâchoire en métal qui réduisait toute cette nourriture en une sorte de bouillie infâme et puante qu'il recrachait sur un autre tapis roulant qui s'enfonçait dans le sol pour aboutir je ne sais où.

Elle me dirigea vers une machine d'où sortait un genre de masque que les « gamers » utilisent pour les jeux à réalité virtuelle.

Assis-toi là, s'il te plait et mets ta tête vis-à-vis le masque. Me dit-elle.

Je m'exécutai pendant qu'elle préparait la machine tout en étudiant « tantacules-zilla » de loin, Rachel vit que je fixais la machine et me dit :

Tu te demande surement à quoi elle sert, n'est-ce pas?

Plutôt, oui. Répondis-je.

Eh bien, en fait, elle crée de l'énergie à partir nourriture périmée en récupérant les gaz que ceux-ci produisent en pourrissant et en les faisant bruler. Elle les réduits en une pâte à laquelle elle ajoute des microorganismes qui accélèrent la putréfaction, et, ainsi, produire plus d'énergie plus rapidement.

Plutôt utile, comme source d'énergie, mais bon, commençons les tests. Dis-je, effrayé, mais impatient de commencer.

D'accord, mets ton visage là, contre le masque.

J'accotai mon visage contre le masque, et, aussitôt, j'eu l'impression de passer dans une autre dimension, toute blanche, celle-ci. Rachel se tenait devant moi, avec Charly, ils me regardaient.

Très bien, commençons. Dit Rachel.

D'accord, qu'est-ce que je dois faire? Lui répondis-je, légèrement inquiet.

Pour commencer, nous allons tester tes réflexes cérébraux. Je vais te décrire quelques-unes des horreurs que l'Empereur a le pouvoir de te faire pour voir comment tu pense pouvoir régler ces problèmes et ainsi déterminer si tu a un bon sens de la stratégie, et ainsi faire de toi un agent parfait, du moins, si tu le mérite, car sinon, tu devra soit trouver un moyen très rapidement de retourner chez toi, dans ta dimension, ou encore rester ici pour toujours, et si tu refuse ces deux options, nous serons obligés de te « supprimer ». Dit-elle le plus simplement et le plus calmement du monde.

Ah… ça fait plaisir à entendre, ça… dis-je, sarcastique.

Bon, alors, commença-t-elle en ignorant ma remarque, imagine que tu es seul, dans ta maison, le jour, et que tu joues aux jeux-vidéo.

Jusque là, j'avais gardé les yeux fermés, pour bien pouvoir m'imaginer la scène, mais, en les ouvrant, je vis que tout ce que m'avait raconté Rachel _se_ _construisait autour de moi. _Je compris alors que les rebelles étaient bien plus organisés que ce que j'avais cru.

« Tu as soudain l'impression que la lumière disparait, tu regarde dehors et vois avec horreur que la lumière ne disparait pas, _c'est le soleil qui disparait_. Et c'est seulement quand le soleil s'est complètement éclipsé que tu remarque que toute trace de vie semble avoir disparue, et que pour une raison que tu ignore, tu peux voir uniquement jusqu'à environ un mètre devant toi, et soudain, tu le vois, _il _est là. Il n'est pas humain, bien qu'il en ait l'air, il est grand, probablement près de trois mètres, il est habillé en smoking avec cravate, et, lorsque, au comble de la terreur, tu tente de voir le visage de ton meurtrier, tu te rend compte que c'est impossible; _il n'en a pas._

Hum, désolé de t'interrompre, mais, est-ce que tu joues à _Slenderman_ en me parlant, parce-que j'ai l'impression que tu me résume le jeu, en ce moment…

Quoi!? Tu es en train de me dire que, dans ton monde, le _Maitre De l'Obscurité_ n'est qu'un… Jeu-vidéo!?

En fait, c'est un gars un peu étrange qui l'a inventé en discutant sur un forum… Comme les gens étaient intéressés, il a développé toute une « cyber-légende » autour de lui, et une compagnie de jeux-vidéo en a fait un jeu, qui a d'ailleurs eut beaucoup de succès.

Tu penses que cet homme pourrait être… Norris? Demanda Charly à Rachel.

Peut-être… Ça expliquerait sa disparition… Répondit-elle, soudainement confuse.

Norris? Vous voulez dire, LE Chuck Norris?! M'exclamai-je, ébahi.

Non! Bien sur que non! C'est, ou plutôt était, l'un de nos meilleurs agents, c'est pour ça qu'on lui a donné ce surnom, M'expliqua Rachel, comme si elle était surprise que je n'ai pas entendu parler de lui, même si je venais d'un autre monde.

Comment ça, c'était? Que lui est-il arrivé? Demandai-je.

Nous l'avions envoyé en mission pour trouver des informations sur le _Maitre De l'Obscurité_, mais il n'est jamais revenu. Je comme l'impression que c'est lui qui a été trouvé, finalement.

Effectivement, c'est assez probable… Dis-je, déçu.

Ce qui est étrange, poursuivit Rachel, c'est qu'on n'a jamais retrouvé son corps.

Mais comment pouvez-vous êtres sur qu'il est mort et que l'Empereur ne le retient pas prisonnier? Demandai-je.

Tous nos agents ont une puce électronique incrustée sous la peau, ainsi, nous savons où ils sont grâce à un GPS et s'ils sont en danger à l'aide d'un moniteur cardiaque, par exemple, si leur cœur bat trop vite, nous savons que quelque chose ne va pas, c'est très utile lors de missions comme celle que nous lui avions confiée.

Ça ne répond pas à ma question, ça. Dis-je.

Eh bien, pendant qu'il était à la recherche du _Maitre De l'Obscurité_, nous le suivions à la trace pour savoir où il était en tout temps, en cas d'urgence, et, soudainement, nous ne le détections plus, c'était comme s'il avait tout simplement disparu de la surface de la Terre! C'était totalement déconcertant, mais surtout, inexplicable…

Et donc, vous pensez qu'il pourrait être l'homme qui a crée la cyber-légende de _Slenderman_? Demandai-je, perplexe.

Oui, me répondit Charly, c'est ce que nous pensons.

Alors, le vrai pouvoir de votre _Maitre De l'Obscurité_ serait d'envoyer les gens dans d'autres dimensions?

En effet, ce serait une hypothèse plausible, commença Rachel, mais, même si c'était le cas, cette information ne nous aiderait aucunement si nous voulions le tuer, ou même ne serait-ce que nous protéger d'une éventuelle attaque… »

Je me rendis alors compte que je baillais constamment en parlant, je jetai un regard à ma montre et je fus surpris de constater qu'il était près d'une heure du matin, je déclarai alors à mes compagnons :

« Peu importe, nous continuerons cette conversation demain, car, comme le dit le dicton : la nuit porte conseil.

Oui, tu as raison, et puis, il se fait tard… Me dit Rachel. »

Rachel me montra ma chambre, c'était une pièce carrée d'environ 6 ou 7 mètres de côté, avec pour seul mobilier, un lit simple, une table de chevet, une bibliothèque presque vide et un pupitre d'école crasseux. Ce n'était pas le paradis, mais, ça conviendrait pour l'instant, et, le lit était plus confortable qu'il ne le paraissait. Je me couchai donc, mort de fatigue, et plongeai instantanément dans un sommeil de plomb. Malheureusement, ce ne fut qu'un court, qu'un bien trop court répit.

CHAPITRE 6 : RENCONTRE AVEC UNE CYBER-LÉGENDE

Quand je me réveillai, il faisait encore nuit, je vérifiai l'heure : 3h47 du matin. J'eu alors une impression de froid intense, comme si la température avait chutée d'au moins 15 degrés d'un seul coup. Je m'apprêtai à vérifier s'il y avait un thermostat pour chauffer un peu la pièce, mais je m'arrêtai soudainement, je pensai alors : « comment la température a-t-elle put chuter en à peine deux heures? À moins qu'une fenêtre ne soit ouverte, et que la température extérieure soit inférieure à zéro… Mais il n'y avait pas de fenêtre dans ma chambre… Je fus alors pris d'un doute, et la peur commença à m'envahir. C'est alors que je remarquai, dans le coin opposé de la chambre, une ombre de forme étrange, grande et mince, elle semblait se détacher du mur. Soudain, la terreur et l'horreur m'envahirent : cette ombre, déjà suspecte au départ, avait elle-même une ombre, alors qu'aucune source de lumière n'éclairait la pièce, et, chacun sait qu'il n'y a pas d'ombre sans lumière, comme il n'y a pas de fumée sans feu. Je compris avec affolement que ce tenait devant moi la première cyber-légende : _Slenderman,_ alias, le_ Maitre De l'Obscurité_.

Il ne bougeait pas, pas même d'un millimètre, et cela me donna le temps de l'étudier quelques instants. Il était effectivement très grand, sa taille devait avoisiner trois mètres cinquante, au lieu d'un visage, il n'avait qu'une tête chauve sans traits physiques; ni yeux, ni bouche, et pas l'ombre d'un nez ou d'oreilles. Il était étonnement bien habillé : smoking noir et cravate rouge, le tout assortis à des chaussures noires. La créature semblait aspirer le peu de lumière qu'il y avait dans la pièce, mais, étrangement, je pouvais quand même le voir, alors que je ne pouvais voir absolument rien d'autre. Je remarquai aussi que, lorsque je le fixais plus de cinq secondes, ma vue se troublait et tout semblait vibrer autour de moi, aussi, je du prendre des pauses régulièrement et arrêter de le regarder. Étrangement, ce qui me faisait le plus peur n'était pas son apparence, quoique totalement terrifiante, mais le fait qu'il ne bougeait pas, comme s'il m'accordait autant d'attention qu'a un sac de patates… (pourries, les patates) Et puis soudain, il disparu, aussi silencieusement qu'il était apparu.

Je commençais tout juste à me calmer quand j'entendis un cri étrangement familier… Le mien… J'arrivai, paniqué, dans la chambre de Charly, et, effectivement, c'était lui qui avait crié, et avec raison… le Maitre De l'Obscurité se tenait devant lui, mais cette fois, il n'allait pas seulement rester là pour observer… Il était sur le point de se débarrasser de mon jumeau, pour de bon. Des choses ressemblant à des tentacules de pieuvre (sans les ventouses) sortaient de son dos tels des serpents prêts à attaquer.

Charly avait attrapé une sorte de _katana, _une épée japonaise qu'utilisaient les _samurais, _et il essayait de trancher les tentacules, mais lorsqu'il réussit enfin à les atteindre, son épée devint noire et se transforma en liquide. À ce moment, les tentacules se refermèrent sur lui, et, Slenderman disparu, emportant avec lui mon sosie.

Rachel arriva alors, épuisée par la course qu'elle venait de faire pour parvenir jusqu'à la chambre de Charly, qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de l'édifice.

QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE!? Cria-t-elle, haletant.

Je restai en silence, bouleversé par les évènements, cherchant un moyen d'annoncer à Rachel que Charly avait disparu, emporté par le Maitre de l'Obscurité. Je retenais mes larmes à grande peine, mais je devais rester fort, ne serait-ce que pour supporter Rachel moralement.

« Je…» commençais-je, encore sous le choc de l'émotion, « C'est Charly… il… a été… enlevé par le Maitre de l'Obscurité… Dis-je avec difficulté.

Non… non… NON! CE N'EST PAS POSSIBLE! PAS LUI, IL NE PEUT PAS ÊTRE MORT!»

Elle fondit en larmes, détruite. Je la fis s'assoir sur le lit de Charly et elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule. J'essayais de la consoler de mon mieux, mais comment consoler quelqu'un dont le meilleur ami vient de disparaitre, emporté par la créature la plus meurtrière et mystérieuse ayant existé sur Terre? Et puis soudain, une pensée me traversa l'esprit : et si Charly n'était pas qu'un ami pour elle, mais plus que ça? Si c'était le cas, ce sera beaucoup plus difficile de la consoler. Et plus long, surtout que j'étais tout aussi bouleversé qu'elle.

CHAPITRE 7 : VENGEANCE


End file.
